A Turn of Event
by The Original Dirtyangel
Summary: You've got a plan, and you've aimed to stick to it. But of course, something must go differently. Under 1500 word Drabble. SasuNaru


**A Turn of Event**

_By:_ **Jae** (Dirtyangel, The Original Dirtyangel)

_Original Archive Date:_ July 05, 2006

_Originally Archived:_ FanFiction(.)net, Fichaven(.)org, MediaMiner(.)org, FicWad, TONFA

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto_ and all its characters are the properties of Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is made off of this fan-fiction story. Any additional original characters located in this story are designated at such and belong to the author, **Jae** (Dirtyangel).

**Overall Ratings:** T (PG-13)

**Warnings: **This fiction contains: _**Shonen-ai **(homosexuality), **Light Coarse Language**_

_**

* * *

**_

—**.&.&.—**

**

* * *

**

_**Preface**_

All right, many are most likely expecting an updating of FMCILY, but to be quiet honest, I've hit a writer's funk. That would be the main reason behind the story's lack of updates. To help solve and re-inspire myself, I've taken to trying a few writing exercises. This would happen to be one of them. My goal was to challenge myself with writing something under 1500 words. It was to be both expressive, but straight to the point. Have I accomplished this, I really couldn't tell you. I'll have to leave you, my readers, as the judges of that. Here, I did try a very subtle attempt at being a bit humorous, but I truly am not holding my breath. Humor is something I usually try to shy away from, because I think the hardest thing to do is to be funny.

**A/N:** This an AU story, also Naruto and Sasuke are 24.

* * *

—**.&.&.—**

**

* * *

**

It was amazing how one's day could take a sudden and complete 180˚. No matter how well you may have planned it. Everything could still be shot to hell in the blink of an eye. The powers that be were either very stingy with their grace or just plain assholes. That's what Naruto Uzumaki thought while stirring a half empty glass of ice tea, for it was his day that had been so abruptly shot to hell.

"Then she tells me that _I_ don't satisfy her needs anymore. Could you believe that crap?"

Naruto patiently listened to his friend rant. Both sat at a window-side booth in a little café a couple of blocks down from his apartment. As to why Naruto felt such ill will towards whatever higher ups there were, it was simple. Today was his day off.

"She goes ahead and says that when _I'm_ the one who hasn't been laid in a month."

And he was not spending it in bed.

Naruto watched as his companion swallowed the last bit of his soda and placed the glass, heavily, back onto the table. It was a while longer before he finally spoke up. "Well, you're the one who decided to move in with a lesbian, Sasuke," he said flatly. Telling from the scowl his friend gave him, that wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Naruto, I knew you'd understand," Sasuke said, throwing a nasty look.

The other man smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, what do you want me to say? I did warn you, didn't I?" he sipped his ice tea. "Did I not say she'd have no attachment to you?"

Sasuke huffed and snatched up his can of 7UP, pouring the rest of its contents into his glass. That had been the reason _why_ he'd moved in with the woman in the first place. Glaring at Naruto, he gulped down his drink. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Naruto sighed and glanced at his wristwatch. It was ten past ten. If he could help his best friend solve his dilemma within the next half hour, he could possibly salvage the rest of his perfectly planned day off. "Okay, Sasuke, I'll stop with the wisecracks," he folded his arms in front of him, "So when does her girlfriend move in?"

"Three weeks from now," Sasuke was holding his ice-filled glass to his forehead, trying to fight off a tension headache.

"All right, so you've got a little less than a month to find a new place to live." The blond thought for a moment, "You've checked the classifieds, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "All the places available are too out of the way from my job."

"What about the places downtown. I heard they just set up some new apartment complexes."

"Are you honestly asking me to live in the projects?" Sasuke stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Hey, I use to live in those 'projects'," the blond glared back. "Yeah, then you got smart and moved the hell out," was the reply.

"Only because your dumb ass beat the crap out of my landlord," Naruto grudgingly pointed out.

Sasuke switched his glass to his left temple. "He deserved it." Naruto frowned a bit and chose to finish his drink. That was one occurrence he was _not_ willing to think back on. A waitress passed by and the dark-haired man signaled her over.

"Hey, could you bring me another 7UP and an order of Belgium waffles? I'd like apples as the topping, thanks." She jotted down his request and glanced over at Naruto.

The young man shook his head and politely declined, "Nothing for me, thanks." With that, the waitress walked off to get Sasuke order. Naruto turned back to him. "Fine, scratch that idea. Why not move back in with your parents for a while?"

At the intense look of disgust he received, Naruto wondered why he even made that suggestion.

"Are, You, Mad?" Sasuke's glass came down with a _cluck_ in front of him. "It took me three years to finally get out of that place, and you're actually telling me to go back?" The man looked just about ready to reach across the table and strangle the blond. Sasuke Uchiha was usually a cool and collected person, but whenever he had a major personal issue it was the equivalent of an international war crisis. It was long, over the top, and not pretty.

Leaning back a few centimeters away from his slightly unstable friend, Naruto quickly thought of something else. "Oookay, how about checking with some of the guys we knew from college? I'm sure one of them is looking for a roomie."

At that moment, the waitress came back with a plate of steaming waffles and can of 7UP. She placed them in front of Sasuke and he thanked her.

"You mean, Shikamaru and Kiba?" Naruto nodded. "I don't think so. Last I heard, Shikamaru was shacked up in some hut in Peru. He's working as a doctor down there," Sasuke said, peeling open a packet of syrup.

"And Kiba?"

"Married."

Naruto rolled his head onto the back of the booth seat. Why the hell was this taking so long? He wanted to be sleeping and playing video games today. He'd worked three extra shifts and weekends for this day. That's all his boss would have given him, a bloody day. The stupid bastard.

"Fine. How about—"

"Why not you?" Sasuke asked, around the fork in his mouth.

What? Naruto's head snapped back to face him, "Me?"

"Yeah, you," the brunet looked at him plainly. Naruto appeared somewhat appalled and Sasuke continued to munch on his waffles.

"No, no me," the blond shook is head doggedly. This was in no way taking the direction he wanted.

"Why not?"

Naruto quickly tried to grab for something substantial. "Um…um…b-because…because my place is too small," he blurted out.

"I'll deal."

"I-I'm a complete slob. I know how much of a neat freak you are, so things totally wouldn't work."

"We shared a locker in high school, remember? However short that was, I'm sure I'll live."

"I work late hours."

"So do I."

"I have way too big of a porn collection," Naruto said.

"And I'm a guy."

"What if I said half of them were gay porn?"

"Then I'd remind you that I roomed with a flaming lesbian for the past year and a half." Sasuke was unmoved and Naruto was running out of steam.

"But why, Sasuke?" Naruto finally whined. He was completely deflated and it was way past that half hour he had hoped for.

Sasuke chewed a few more bits of his Belgium waffles and picked up his refilled glass of 7UP. He watched his best friend for a moment and then sipped his soda. "Because, idiot," he drawled, whipping out his favorite nickname for the blond. Naruto frowned. "One, I don't like living alone; and two, I'd like a chance to go on a proper date with you," he went back to eating his waffles.

Naruto opened his mouth to refute those claims, but then Sasuke's words hit him.

Proper date?

What the _hell_?

He gawked at the brunet, "What?"

Sasuke finished the last bite of his meal, licking the syrup off his fingers; "I believe I just argued why it's all right for me to move in with you and asked you out." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing. He also seemed to be smirking.

A complete and sudden 180˚. That's what finally proved to Naruto that his day off was just meant to be a really bizarre predicament. He might not have gotten the sixteen hours of sleep he had hoped for, but he supposed he'd accomplished helping Sasuke with his problem.

Weird.

"So?" Sasuke looked at him expectantly.

"Ah… So, what?" Naruto blinked owlishly.

"What's your answer?"

"Um…yeah…I guess."

Just plain weird.

Sasuke smiled and reached into his back pocket, pulling out thirty dollars. "Cool, I'll call you later tonight, then," he placed the money on the table between them and stood up. "That should be enough for both of us and tip. Why don't you grab some breakfast with the rest."

Yet, before he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder and finished: "Oh, and don't worry about your day off. Your boss is an old drinking buddy of mine, so I got you the week off." Then he left, leaving behind a slightly dazed and confused Naruto.

* * *

—**.&.&.—**

**-fin-**

—**.&.&.—**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So there it is, my first drabble. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think.

—**Jae**


End file.
